


Such a Cockslut

by CarlyLovesLarry



Series: Such a Cockslut [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, Dominant Harry, Fingering, M/M, Mostly Larry, No Lube, Nouis, Rimmng, Smut, blowjob, bottom!Louis, cockslut!louis, face fucking, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis is the band's little cockslut and he gets fucked in the ass by all of them BUT Harry, because Harry loves Louis and he doesn't want their relationship to be purely sex and one day he catches Lou getting rimmed by Zayn so Harry gets so pissed and he like kicks Zayn out then has agressive 'your mine' and 'i love you' sex with Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Cockslut

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I re-wrote the ending so hopefully it's better! :D  
> Based off prompt from bottomlouislibrary.tumblr.com  
> My Tumblr: larryismylyfe.tumblr.com

Louis was, in fact, a slut. And he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

In interviews and at concerts, he'd make sexual gestures to all of the boys, watching as they struggle to hold back their sexual frustration.

One day, when Niall had had enough of Louis' tight jeans and perky bum, he pinned Lou against the wall and asked him,"Lou... Can I fuck your tight little arse? It's been so long since I've been able to touch somebody... Feel somebody..." Niall said as he trailed kisses down Louis' neck, earning a shaky 'yeah' from the older boy.

After that, the other boys decided that they wanted to fuck him too, so Louis just kind of... Went with it. He loved cock more than he loved anything else, and getting to have sex with some of the sexiest men he'd ever seen was one of the best things in the world.

But there was just one thing. Harry, the youngest of the group, with his rippling abs and beautiful pink lips, his curly wisps of hair that went each and every way, didn't want to fuck him. He'd watch as Louis gave Liam a blowjob before one of the shows, but he'd look away quickly and shuffle out of the room. He walked in when he was getting fingered by Niall once, but he just looked disgusted, then left.

It didn't bother Louis much, but he wondered why. All of the boys knew Harry was openly bi, and it frustrated Louis a bit that Harry wouldn't even make a move on him, considering he would take anything and everything.

At a concert one night, Louis wore some tight black jeans that outlined his bum perfectly, and the other boys drooled over how amazing he looked. He even thought he saw Harry catch a glimpse at him, but he turned away before he could tell.

All through the concert, the boys were slapping his bum, watching as it jiggled. Louis moved his hips a lot, and made sure to get the boys irritated by sticking his ass in the air a bit too much, and maybe sneaking a few dirty remarks to them every now and again. He saw that Zayn was watching him a lot of the time, his eyes ogling at his perky ass.

After the concert, when they were back in the hotel, Louis was sitting on the couch in his room, waiting for one of the boys to show up for their weekly fuck. He heard a knock at the door, and smirked to himself as he stood up and rushed to the door. He tried to use his most seductive tone of voice when he opened the door.

"Hey Za-" He was immediately cut off by Zayn's lips, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol entering his lungs. Zayn started to go forward, with the older lad walking backwards, not exactly knowing what he might bump into.

Zayn shut the door and pushed Louis down on the couch before stripping off his own shirt and then removing Louis' as well. He leaned down and kissed Louis, then moved and bit on his earlobe. "I'm so horny tonight Lou." He whispered into his ear, panting from the need of a release. "'M gonna fuck you so hard."

He then ripped Louis' pants down, and threw them aimlessly across the room, not caring where the hell they landed. "Flip over, gimme a nice view babe"

Louis groaned before turning around so his knees were on the floor and his head was resting in his arms, which were setting on the couch. Zayn reached out and grabbed Lou's bum, kneading at it a bit. He pulled his cheeks apart to get a look at his pink puckered hole.

He then leaned in, and licked a long stripe along his crease, making Louis shudder in delight. He then licked around the rim, sucking slightly to get the best reaction out of the older boy.

Louis moaned out, and clenched his hands on the throw pillow that was on the couch. Zayn then licked all around his hole again, before sticking his tongue in, causing Louis to whimper.

He shoves his tongue in and out, making Louis' thighs tremble and making him let out muffled moans into his arms. He doesn't notice the turning of the doorknob, until he hears a gasp from the doorway.

Harry is standing there, his mouth wide open, staring at the sight in front of him. He can feel his dick twitch slightly in his pants from seeing Louis, his face red and panting, his ass sticking in the air, as inviting as it could ever be. Zayn opens his mouth to say something, but Harry stops him.

"Get. Out." Harry says in a low voice, his eyes glaring as Zayn grabs his shirt and stumbles out the door, tripping over his own two feet. Harry then looks to Louis, watching as the older boy stands up and starts asking him,"What's going on?" "Why'd you ask Zayn to leave?" "WHAT are you DOING?!"

Louis starts to shout out as Harry grips at his wrists and pulls him, walking towards his room. He shuts and locks the door before shoving Louis onto the bed and hovering over him, his pupils blown and his cheeks red with anger.

"HARRY GET OFF OF ME, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You're such a little slut. You'd take anyone's cock wouldn't you? Well guess what, you won't be fucking ANYONE but me from now on..." Harry smashed his lips onto Louis' kissing him passionately, full of his love for the older lad.

Harry had liked Louis ever since he could remember, and he always tried to talk to him, to get to know him. But Lou was always with one of the other boys. And when Harry had found out that Louis was fucking around with the rest of the boys, he gave up. It seemed that Louis just wanted sex, and didn't want to build a real relationship with someone.

He had walked in on Louis and the others before, and tried to brush it off each time. But when he walked in and saw Zayn's face shoved into Lou's ass, his blood boiled, and he snapped. He was gonna have his way with Louis, after resisting for so long.

Harry stood up and stripped off all of his clothes, then crawled over Louis so his dick was poised right in front of his mouth. "Suck me, Lou, show what a cockslut you are."

Lou wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock, then started to take him in slowly. He went all the way down, getting used to the feeling of his dick in his throat. Harry pulled himself out, then snapped his hips forward. Louis gagged on his cock, spit running out of the corners of his mouth as Harry repeated his movements, fucking his cock into his throat. 

Louis moaned around it, making Harry shudder from the pleasure. Harry pulled his cock out abruptly, then leaned down to kiss Louis before he could catch his breath. Harry went down in between Lou's legs, and spread his thighs for a clear view of his hole, that was still wet from when Zayn had rimmed him.

He sucked on his pointer finger, then slowly slid it into the older lad's tight hole, causing him to shift uncomfortably. Harry stopped once he was in knuckle deep, not moving his finger.

"Harry-ugh-MOVE."

"Beg for it." Louis froze in surprise. He wasn't really used to begging, considering men begged HIM, not the other way around.

Harry pulled out and added another finger, then started to scissor Louis open, to stretch him out. Louis whined out loudly,"Harry- fuck me NOW."

"Beg. For. It."

Louis couldn't take it anymore- he needed something besides Harry's fingers inside of him- so he gave in to Harry's orders. "HARRY- UH- PLEASE FUCK ME- Ohmygod Harry PLEASE!"

Harry pulled his fingers out of Louis, and positioned his cock at Louis' entrance. "God, Lou, you look so fuckable right now." He started to push his head in, but Louis spoke.

"N-no lube?" Louis whined, obviously surprised. Harry smirked at him, and said in a low, raspy tone,"Nope."

He then surged forward, going into Louis all the way. Louis gasped, but was cut short by Harry's lips. Harry pulled his hips back, then snapped them forward again, causing Louis to grunt in the kiss. Harry pulled back and bit down on Louis' neck, then suckling, leaving puple bruises. "You are MINE now, Lou," Harry growled into his explosed neck,"and now EVERYONE will know."

Louis groaned out as Harry grabbed his neglected cock, pumping furiously as he continued thrusting into him. Harry went forward again, hitting spot-on Louis' prostate. Louis screamed out in pleasure as Harry thrust in, hitting that spot each time. "Yell my name baby, let them know I'm the one making you feel this good." The younger boy grunted, trying not to show the pleasure in his voice.

"Ohhhhhh, Harry, yeah, yeah, right there-UGH-HARRYYYYYY OHMYGOD HARRY" Louis could feel his balls tighten as he came onto Harry's hand, hot white liquid dripping onto his stomach and reaching his chest. Harry moved his hand up to Louis' mouth, and he sucked his cum off of the younger lad's long slender fingers.

Harry watched, feeling his stomach tighten at the sight. He pulled out, moved over to Louis' face, and started pumping his cock. After a few seconds, his cum was splattering onto Louis' tanned, red cheeks and into his mouth. "Such a cumslut Lou, look at you, your mouth wide open for it." Louis swallowed it all, and sucked around Harry's dick for the last few droplets.

Harry lied down on the bed beside Louis, and cradled him in his arms. "Haz..." He looked down at the beautiful sight, Louis' mouth slighly ajar. "Yeah?"

"I.... I love you." Harry giggled and kissed Louis on the forehead. "Yeah, I love you too babe."

Harry held Louis closer, his chin settled onto the top of his lover's head, with Louis' cheek rested onto his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning at breakfast, the other boys tried not to mention the fact that they had heard Harry and Louis last night. But Harry wanted to mention it.

"So, boys, I believe you might have a few questions..."

Liam was the first one to speak up. "Harry, why didn't you tell us! We would've understood completely and stopped."

Niall and Zayn were the next to interrupt. "So, are you like, dating now? Or was it just a one time thing-" "Harry I went to my room and had to wank by myself fuck you." Harry laughed at their nonsense and shushed them so he could speak. "Yeah, we're together now. So you'll need to find a new guy to fuck with. Why don't you try each other-" Harry teased, sipping at his tea. Louis then sauntered over to the table, wearing a low neck white shirt and the jeans that Harry chose for him.

"Looks like Harry marked his fucking territory..." Zayn muttered, still pissed from last night. Harry smirked and pulled Louis in, then gave him a long, passionate kiss, just so the boys knew he was serious, and didn't want them fucking with his boyfriend. Liam slapped Harry on the shoulder,"Can you tone it down a bit? We can't have the pap catch you like that." Louis giggled, and snuggled into Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments/criticism! (: Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors my laptop was fucking up.


End file.
